User blog:Lyøn/Another day, another death.
Another day, another death. April 8th, 2016 Teddy. Teddy was one of four baby goats born from one of my goats last year. All of the baby goats were very happy and healthy. He was a golden color with white patches. Later on, we noticed that Teddy had something wrong in his stomach. He wasn't acting the same, he wasn't jumping around like a baby goat should. As it grew very severe, we called our vet and had her come to our house to check him out. Turns out, he had stones. She knocked Teddy out and cut his stomach open to see if anything was wrong with his organs. Turned out, a few of his organs were tangled to each other, causing him to have stones. We gave him Ace, a muscle relaxer, in hopes that it would clear his organs and allow the stones to pass. We did everything we could have done. We gave him different medications, vaccines, anything. You name it. Unfortunately, one morning, I woke up, went outside to feed my animals, and found him dead in his crate. April 28th Bonnie Bonnie was a very small, premature baby goat that was one of triplets. She weighed under a pound and was smaller than a bottle of Pepsi. She lived in the house, in my room. She was bottle fed multiple times a day, in the middle of the morning, and at night. I did it without a single complaint. because I loved her more than I have ever loved anything before. One time, when I went into my room to feed her, around 5:30 at night, I found her, in her little house, dead. Miscellaneous deaths, 2016 From time to time, we had a few stillborns last year. Stillborns are animals who are born dead. Emma = mother cat who got hit by a car a few days after having a litter of kittens. Meeko = a daughter of Emma's last litter. Meeko, and her 5 siblings, all climbed in the wheel well of a truck (Above the tire). 3 all fell out of the truck and instantly got run over. Meeko got dropped off at a Dunkin Donuts and was missing for the day. We didn't know where she was. When we got to the Dunkin Donuts to ask if anyone has seen a kitten, the girl at the register's face instantly went white; as if she saw a ghost. Meeko had been "stolen" by a man whose intentions were fine. He wanted to take her home for his daughter. We got the contact information of the man, explained what happened, and he very willingly gave her back. Stormy was Meeko's only sibling who survived with her. Stormy was always referred to as "BatCat", because he had the perfect BatMan mask. December of 2016, we noticed he had gone missing. We searched, and we searched, and we searched. We put up flyers that advertised his appearance, name, our phone number, and a reward if he was found. To this day, we know he is dead. Unknown date. Ricky Ricky was one of Meeko's kittens in her first and only litter. I retained Ricky. She was so special to me, I loved her very much. I physically can't explain much about her. She died at 3 months old. She got hit by a car. June 29th, 2016. Mufasa Mufasa was our dog for almost 12 years. He was a Rottweiler, and an amazing guard dog/home protector. He was always on guard and protecting me, my family, and my animals. One time, when my family and I went to NY for Hunter's graduation, we had to leave Mufasa home alone. We assigned a few close friends; people who Mufasa knew and loved; to feed him a few times a day and let him outside for a half hour at a time. While we were gone, a light switch went on in his brain and he instantly went into crazy mode. He wouldn't let a single person in the house to feed him. He must've gone 3, 4 days without eating. When people attempted to get in the house, he would growl, bark, and threaten them. When we came home, we were welcomed by a wide open kitchen door, and saw Mufasa standing proudly directly in front of it. We were gone for 3-4 days and he must've been there, guarding our home, for the entire time. Come early June, we noticed a slight tumor-looking growth on his shoulder-area. If you would like the entire story of his life, click here. He had a tumor in his Spleen that was waiting to rupture. It was affecting his activity and health. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't get up. He'd do the bare minimum. That wasn't like the Mufasa I knew and loved. Long story short, we brought him to the vet multiple times, and the vet told us the tumor in his spleen is going to rupture within a week. He explained that it is a very painful death, as you will find him dead in a pile of his own blood in the morning. Spleen tumors often rupture while the animal is sleeping. We had no other choice but to euthanize him. Rottweilers are a very known breed to be very stubborn and loyal. Until his last hour of life, he had to take a sedative. The catch? He was so stubborn that he had to take a dose that a 500 lb animal would take. If the tumor wouldn't have killed him, the amount of sedative would. I remember the day very vividly. My brother, Gunner, was coming home while we were saying our last goodbyes to our four-legged family member. I remember that, when Gunner was pulling up our driveway, Mufasa had the needle still in his leg and he sprung up and began to bark at the car. He soon collapsed to the ground. With his last moments, I was there the entire time. We blessed him with steaks, car rides, hot dogs, anything you can think of for the last 2 weeks of his life. At the very moment when his heart gave in, he was protecting us. Now, onto 2017, shall we? March 9th, 2017 One of my goats, April, had triplet babies. One was stillborn, whilst the others are still alive and healthy today. March 12th, 2017 One of my goats, Liesel, had triplet babies. One was born dead while the others are alive and healthy. Unknown date, 2017 The day when one of my goats, Scarlet, died from a disease. March 26th, 2017 Willow 2, one of our rescue goats, had triplet babies. The birthing was very complicated, as the babies inside of her were backwards and twisted. It took 3 people to get them out in the middle of a snow storm. This took 4 hours. By the time they were all out, they were already dead. When everything was done, she looked absolutely devastated. She had an actual tear fall from her eye. In my 14 years of my life living on a farm, I have never seen an animal actually shed a tear. Days going by, she saw other goats having babies and looked distraught. I could only imagine what as going on in her mind. April 16th, 2017, Easter Sunday Easter Sunday. The day where Willow 2 died from a sickness/depression. May 10th, 2017 One of our rescue goats, Suzie, had her first set of babies. At age 5. This is equivalent to a 35 year old woman having a baby for the first time. She gave birth to 3 babies. The first one was freakishly tiny and died. May 11th, 2017 The day where one of my beloved cats, best friends, and companion, Puma, has officially been missing for almost a week. We had a raccoon/fox kill 6 of our chickens. I'm gonna assume that they got my cat, too. May all of these fallen animals rest in beautiful peace up in Heaven. Category:Blog posts